


J-Hope X Reader

by MusicET



Category: Kpop - Fandom, bts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicET/pseuds/MusicET
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re dating J-hope from BTS. It was your birthday and J-Hope had a surprise for you. But, there will be fans, paparazzi’s everywhere and people trying to ruin your relationship. Will you let them come in the way of you relationship? Or not? Read this to find out. It’s my 3rd one-shot and I hope you like it.<br/>Jin, 23 years old. Suga, 22 years old. J-hope, 21 years old. RapMon, 21 years old. Jimin, 20 years old. V, 20 years old. Jungkook, 18 years old. You’re 18 years old younger than J-Hope by a month.<br/>This one-shot is dedicated to my friend who is a big BTS Fan and her bias is J-Hope</p>
            </blockquote>





	J-Hope X Reader

**_Date:_**  
You and J-Hope have been dating for a year now, and today was your 1 year anniversary and your birthday. J-Hope called you told you that he’d give you a big surprise on your birthday and remember to where a dress, and he’d pick you up at 6pm. You were so nervous and excited for the surprise that you were so jumpy and happy for the whole day. Then, finally, at 4pm, you took a shower, then put on your dress and makeup, which was only some foundation, eyeliner and mascara.  
 **Outfit:**   ** _[www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=158440478](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=158440478)_**  
 **Make-up: _[imgfave.com/view/2889158?c=166984](http://imgfave.com/view/2889158?c=166984)_**  
 **Foundation: _[natural-looking-wedding-make-up-tips-advice](http://www.designsnext.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/natural-looking-wedding-make-up-tips-advice.jpg)_**  
When you finished your doorbell rang and you ran to the door and saw Hoseok, a.k.a J-Hope, all dressed up, looking as handsome as ever.  
 **J-Hope’s outfit: _[jhope_concept1](http://www.kimchicrew.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/jhope_concept1.jpg)_**  
“You ready jagiya?” He asked, “Yeah just let me grab my shoes.” And you grabbed your heels put them on then stood up, “Okay, now I’m ready.” You said he smiled at you and then got to his car, he opened the car door for you before getting in himself. The trip was quiet, well, not really. You had BTS’s music bursting throughout the car. You were in the car for 10 minutes then you arrived at the location but, J-Hope got out and opened the door for you and blinded your eyes, “W-What are you doing?” You asked. “It’s a surprise.” J-Hope answered. He guided you then finally you stopped. “You ready?” “Uh, ne.” And he took of the blindfold and showed you a beautiful view.  
 **Date: _[hdwallpapers.cat/luxury_beach_picnic_by_night_island_view_hd...](http://hdwallpapers.cat/luxury_beach_picnic_by_night_island_view_hd-wallpaper-1558878/)_**  
It was where you had your first date. “Wow. This is where we had our first date. Did you and the guys re-make this place again?” you asked. “Ne. I knew how much you liked it so I asked the guys to help me. And so we made this. And….” He said as he guided you to your seat you saw the BTS members coming out in butler suits. “Uh…” “We’ll be serving you and J-Hope for the night.” Rap Monster said. “How much do you have to pay them for this?” You asked. J-Hope chuckled nervously, “About $100 each.” He answered. “WHAT?” you exclaimed. “But, it’s all worth it if you’re happy.” J-Hope said smiling. “You’re so cheesy.” You said, playfully punching his arm. “Yes, but you love me anyways.” “You’re right. Even if you’re cheesy and all, you were the guy in fell in love with.” You said. And Suga came out with your meals. It was Spaghetti Bolognese, “Yum.” You both said, and when you were eating, you ate the same spaghetti, and then you got closer and closer, sharing a spaghetti kiss. You both shared a sweet romantic kiss.  
 ** _Break Up:_**  
You were going to the BIGHIT Entertainment Building because J-Hope asked you to meet him there. Going up to the BTS practice room up saw no one up there, walking in you heard whispering ‘Wouldn’t she be heartbroken noona?” it was J-Hope’s voice, “She would, but just break it to her slowly. If you don’t tell her you’ll be lying to her so tell her and it should be fine.” It was Amber’s voice f(x). “Are you sure she won’t be too angry?” “Maybe, but I don’t think so. Anyways, everything’s set. Just don’t mess this up or else it’s over. And, I can’t hurt her anymore.” “What do you mean?” “Yeah, what do you mean?” You said stepping out. “(y-y/n)?!” They exclaimed. “(y/n), I didn’t know you were already here.” J-Hope said. “What is it that you wanted to tell me?” “Well, uh, I….We…” J-Hope started but he was paralysed, Amber sighed sadly, “I’m going to tell you straight out and I’m really sorry.” Amber began, “The truth is, is that, J-Hope’s been cheating on you with me. He didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean it. It was all an accident. We were all just really drunk.” Amber said. “Y-You’ve been cheating on me?” “I-I’m sorry. I really am. I didn’t mean it. Please, please forgive me.” J-Hope said. “No.” you answered. “N-No?” “No, I will not forgive anyone, any man, who doesn’t have the courage to say it to my face and let a girl say it instead. No offence though Amber unnie.” You said. “(Y-Y/N). Please.” J-Hope begged. “No, I’m sorry oppa. But, I’m breaking up with you. It’s over.” You said, you turned to leave but J-Hope grabbed your wrist, on his knees with Amber standing on the side shocked, “Please, I’ll do anything, please, don’t break up with me. Please jagiya.” You tugged your wrist away and left.  
J-Hope was on his knees sobbing with Amber trying to calm him down for an hour. She didn’t understand why you would do this, normally you would’ve forgiven him and said it wasn’t a big deal as long as he promised never to do it again. That’s when she knew, something was definitely wrong. The rest of BTS walked in seeing J-Hope on his knees crying while Amber was trying to calm him down. “Hyung, what’s wrong?” Jungkook asked. “It’s over. It’s all over.” J-Hope sobbed. “W-What’s over? What happened? Noona? What happened?” Jimin asked. “(Y/N). It’s over. They broke up. She broke up with him.” Amber said. “What?!” They exclaimed. “I told her the truth. She was hurt and she broke up with me. I never should’ve told her. It’s all my fault!” J-Hope sobbed. “No, it’s not.” V said. “We’ll get you two back together. But, let her have some time alone. Don’t let the media know about it.” Rap Monster said. But then, their phones started buzzing. “Oh no, it’s too late.” Jin said.  
 “(y/n) (l/n) was found leaving BIGHIT Entertainment crying. Some reporters came and reported that ‘(y/n) and J-Hope from BTS have broken up.’ (y/n) was escorted back to her dorm where the rest of her group if resting at.” Suga read out, then J-Hope once again bursted into tears. His members tried to calm him down by patting and smoothing on his back calming him down. Once he calmed down a bit Amber left and BTS left for the dorm where J-Hope went to rest while the members tried to figure out what was wrong and how they could help or fix the problem from what Amber explained to the boys over the phone once J-Hope was resting in his room.  
 **Meanwhile with (y/n)**  
(Y/n) came back to the dorm with tears streaming down her face, her members knew about the break up already. “So, how’d it go?” (1st/b/f/n) asked. “He already cheated on me with Amber unnie.” (y/n) answered. “WHAT?!” The 2 girls exclaimed. “I-It’s not like that. They were drunk and it was an accident. I don’t mind, I forgive him for it. I had to break up with him anyways. Sure the sasaengs are part of the reason but also because of the sickness.” (y/n) explained. “It hasn’t been confirmed that you have cancer yet.” (2nd/b/f/n) reasoned. “It’s okay though. Just in case. Besides, he’d be happier without me.” (y/n) said. (Y/n) then got up, she walked to her room and just laid on her bed as tears streamed down her face.  
 ** _(Y/N)’s Band_**  
 The 3 girls, (y/n), (1st/b/f/n) and (2nd/b/f/n) were a trio, a girl group, they were called ‘XYZ’. (1st/b/f/n) was ‘X’, (2nd/b/f/n) was ‘Y’ and (y/n) was ‘Z’. They debuted with 7 different companies.  
XYZ was signed with SM Entertainment.  
XY was signed with JYP Entertainment.  
YZ was signed with YG Entertainment.  
XZ was signed with Pledis Entertainment.  
X was signed with Woolim Entertainment.  
Y was signed with BigHit Entertainment.  
Z was signed with Loen Entertainment.  
 ** _Back to story         ~The Next Day~_**  
X went to Woolim Entertainment for her solo work. Y went to BigHit Entertainment for her solo work. Z went to Loen Entertainment for her solo work. They decided to meet you at SM Entertainment at 5pm. (Y/N) went to her studio and practiced her songs over and over again trying to get J-Hope out of her mind but everytime she closed her eyes memories of her and J-Hope’s date flashed through her head, it broke her heart to see J-Hope crying so she decided to do what she does best, she went to her composing room, where she composes her songs. She decided to work on a song that’d express how she was feeling.  
 ** _~Y (2 nd/b/f/n) P.O.V~_**  
I went to BigHit and as expected there’d be paparazzi there trying to get more information about (y/n) and J-Hope oppa’s break up. I ignored them and went into the building. I went to my studio and in there was BTS minus J-Hope oppa. “What are you doing in here?” they turned their heads towards me as soon as they heard my voice. “Y sshi, we want to know why (Y/N) sshi broke up with J-Hope, we know she wouldn’t just break up with him because accidently broke up with Amber sunbae.” RapMon oppa said. God Damnit, they figured it out, I thought. “I can’t tell you. If you want to know you’ll have to ask (Y/N) unnie yourself. I promised as well as X that we wouldn’t tell anyone. Unnie’ll be angry and hurt if I tell you.” I said. “Please, we want the two to be back together. You do too, don’t you?” Jimin oppa asked. “Even if I did, which I do. I can’t tell you. Even if it means you’ll hate me forever. Now, please get out.” I said sternly, opening the door for them to get out. They looked shocked and surprised, desperate even. The truth is, I really wanted to tell them, tell me the truth, but I promised (Y/N) unnie I wouldn’t. They looked so sad, as they walked out the door. Jin oppa then suddenly turned around saying, “If you change your mind please tell us.” I nod and closed the door.  
 ** _~I week after (Y/N) and J-Hope’s Break Up~ ~At the Hospital~ ~3 rd P.O.V~_**  
“We’ve ran the tests and everything and it’s been confirmed that you don’t have cancer.” The doctor said. XYZ tears started to stream down their faces, “Thank you doctor.” “You’re welcome. But we’ll still need to keep a close eye on you (Y/N) sshi.” The doctor said. And (Y/N) nod and XYZ left the room. “Now you can get back together with J-Hope oppa and tell them the truth, right unnie?” X asked. “Um, about that…” Z started.  
 ** _~Timeskip back to the dorm~_**  
“WHAT?! You don’t plan on getting back together with J-Hope oppa?!” X and Y exclaimed. “I can’t do it. I’ve already broken his heart. I can’t do it again.” Z explained. “But-” “No. No buts. It’s over.” Z said and walked out the room as tears streamed down her face without her band members noticing, who were both too shocked.  
 ** _~1 week later~ ~ (Y/N) P.O.V~_**  
X and Y were both at JYP Entertainment today. And, I’ve had enough. I can’t bare to be alive without J-Hope anymore. Everytime I see him I turn away trying to get away without him noticing me, so today’s the day. I give up. I sat kneeling down on the carpet of the dorm, on the coffee table were pills, pills that’ll take my life away as soon as I swallow it. Ever since our break up, I’ve gotten massive depression and I’ve started to self-harm again. I haven’t told (1st/b/f/n) or (2nd/b/f/n) yet. I left 10 letters on the coffee table which were next to the pills. I took a deep breath and took out a hand full of pills and swallowed them. I felt myself lose consciousness when there was knocking and yelling coming from the door, ‘No!’ I thought before I closed my eyes and drew my last breath.  
 ** _J-Hope P.O.V_**  
X and Y sshi told us why Z broke up with me. It turned out that she had a high chance of getting cancer so she broke up with me. She didn’t want me to experience the pain of losing her but, her breaking up with me and telling me she didn’t forgive me broke me even more. The rest of BTS and I went to (Y/N)’s house, we knocked on her door calling out her name, after 5 minutes of calling and no answer, I knew something was wrong. We broke the door down to see (Y/N) unconscious with pills on the table and on the floor with a pill of letters on the table. RapMon ran over to see her pulse, but, he didn’t feel any. “Call the ambulance!” He exclaimed. Jungkook immediately called the ambulance. Jin hyung called X and Suga hyung called Y telling them to come to the hospital immediately. Jimin grabbed the pill of letters and I picked (Y/N) up and we all ran down to where the ambulance was waiting.  
 ** _~At the Hospital~_**  
(Y/N) was in the emergency center in surgery. All of BTS was outside waiting for (Y/N) while her band members, (1st/b/f/n) and (2nd/b/f/n) along with myself, sat outside with our head in our hands as tears streamed down our faces. “It’s all my fault. I should’ve pushed her to come with me to work today.” (1st/b/f/n) said. “Or I could’ve at least made sure she was okay before I left this morning.” (2nd/b/f/n) said. “No, it’s my fault. If I didn’t go to the party or got drunk in the first place none of this would’ve happened.” I said. Suddenly our phones started to beep, the news of (Y/N) incident has already reached the media and that she’s currently in surgery and there’s no guaratee that she’d be alive.  
During the time they waited they read the letters:  
   
Dear (1st/b/f/n),  
If you’re reading this (1st/b/f/n) it means I might have already been gone. Mianhae, I’m sorry for doing this to you. We’ve been friends for years now, going through the training together, and when we debut, I decided to do this to you. Mianhae. I just can’t live like this anymore. When I broke up with J-Hope oppa, it took everything out of me. I couldn’t do it anymore. I really loved him. So, please don’t be mad at him, it’s not his fault. You were always like a sister to me. Saranghae, (1st/b/f/n), mianhae.  
From (Y/N)  
   
Dear (2nd/b/f/n),  
If you’re reading this (2nd/b/f/n) it means I might have already been gone. I’m sorry to have to say goodbye this way. I know you hate to say goodbye this way. We’ve trained for so long and when we debut I decided to end my life when everything’s going to well. But, truth is, I really can’t live without J-Hope oppa anymore. I know that we made a pack, girls before guys, but I just really love him and mianhae. Please don’t be mad at him, it’s not his fault. You’re like a sister to me and doing this to you, mianhae. But always know, saranghae (2nd/b/f/n).  
From (Y/N)  
   
Dear Kim Taehyung oppa, (V)  
If you’re reading this Taehyung oppa, it means I’ve given up. I’m sorry to do this to you. You’ve always been like a brother to me and here I go ending my life after all you shown me was kindness and you were really supportive. I don’t want you to be angry at J-Hope oppa for my death, I’m not worth it that you should mess up your friendship because of one girl. Thank you for your support. I’ll always support you whether I’m here or not. Do you best oppa! Saranghaeyo oppa!  
From (Y/N)  
   
Dear Park Jimin oppa, (Jimin)  
I’m sorry oppa, now that you’re reading this, I’ve given up. Mianhae. You were like an older brother that gave me so much support and happiness. You helped me when I had a hard time when I was a trainee and now that I’ve debuted I committed suicide and all the time that you’ve spent helping me was wasted. Mianhae oppa. Saranghaeyo!  
From (Y/N)  
   
Dear Kim Seok Jin oppa, (Jin)  
Oppa, mianhae. I’m really sorry I wasted all the time you spent on me, trying to help me and support me with my dream and when we succeed, I end my life. I let you and all of BTS and XYZ down. Mianhae. I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I hope you accept my apology and that you know I’m really sorry for doing this to you oppa. Saranghaeyo Oppa!  
From (Y/N)  
   
Dear Jeon Jungkook oppa, (Jungkook)  
Mianhae oppa. I’m sorry to make you go through this. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I just didn’t want anyone to know that I could be dying. When I found out that I could be dying, I knew I had to end it with J-Hope oppa. But, by doing that, I caused you and everyone else unhappiness. I’m sorry that you wasted a lot of your time on me and I go killing myself. Mianhae oppa. I don’t expect you to forgive me but know that I’m sorry. Saranghaeyo oppa!  
From (Y/N)  
   
Dear Kim Nam Joon oppa, (RapMon)  
Hi oppa! I’m really sorry for doing this to you. You had to lead a group but also make time to help me and the rest of XYZ to debut and after all that time you spent helping us, I leave in a blink of an eye and all the time you spent on us gets wasted. Mianhae. I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I hope you know I’m really sorry. Saranghaeyo oppa!  
From (Y/N)  
   
Dear Min Yoongi oppa, (Suga)  
Oppa! Thank you for always treating me like your sister. You’ve always been there for me and XYZ, you really supported us. You helped me when I was still a trainee and after all that, I waste your time within a blink of an eye. I never meant to do this to you and BTS but, I guess I just can’t do it anymore. Mianhae oppa, saranghaeyo!  
From (Y/N)  
   
Dear Jung Hoseok jagiya, (J-Hope)  
J-Hope jagiya! Mianhae oppa! I didn’t mean for this to happen but I love you too much to let you go and when I found out that I had a high chance of dying, I couldn’t stand to let you go through the pain if it was true, so, I ended our relationship. Don’t think this was your fault. I actually around forgiven you and Amber unnie, it was all an accident and we all make mistakes so it was okay. But, I had to end our relationship so you wouldn’t be so sad, but when I saw you when I broke up with you. I really wanted to tell you at that moment, but, I just couldn’t so I came up with an excuse. So, mianhae oppa. Saranghaeyo! After all your support, I’m really sorry oppa. I hope you find another girl who would be able to bring you happiness and make you happy and do all the things I couldn’t with you. But, don’t forget the things we had. Saranghaeyo oppa. Goodbye.  
Also tell Amber unnie I’m sorry for doing that to her on the day we broke up. I didn’t mean to make her feel guilty or anything or get her involved. So tell her I’m sorry and I love her. And that I’ll never forget her.  
From (Y/N)  
   
Tears streamed down everyone’s faces when they read their letters. They couldn’t believe that she could really be gone.  
 ** _~After 2 hours~_**  
The doctor came out and all of us immediately stood up quickly looking at him with a desperate look on our faces, he had a sad look on his face, “I’m sorry, but, the surgery was a fail. The medication reached her bloodstream and got to her brain too quick. We were unable to save her. I’m sorry. You can go in a see her if you wish.” I collapsed onto my knees into loud sobs, as (1st/b/f/n) and (2nd/b/f/n) who were next to the wall, they slid down the wall in tears as the members who all looked too shocked and sad, tears streamed down their face. The doctor patted my shoulder and walked off. “WHY?!” (1st/b/f/n) and (2nd/b/f/n) screamed as they collapsed into a wave of loud sobs. “Why couldn’t it be someone else?” they cried. I took up the courage and walked into the room to see (Y/N) lying lifelessly on the bed. “(Y/N), I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I’m sorry.” I cried. The members all slowly walked into the room.  
 ** _3 rd P.O.V_**  
As soon as all the members walked into the room their phones started to buzz, checking it the head line was ‘Leaders of XYZ, Z, has passed away’. That made everyone sadder than ever. After 10 minutes of being in the surgery room, the doctor went into the room and said, “You should say your last goodbyes now. We’ve got to turn of her life support so we can hold the funeral for her soon.” Everyone went up one by one to say goodbye to her one last time. Just then, when the doctors were about to turn of her life support, a beep was heard, snapping their heads up the heart line beeped again until it beeped so fast and so much that the doctors ran to her trying to stop it, when it finally stopped at the right speed, and it stabilized. BTS and XYZ were really worried and didn’t know what just happened. “W-What just happened?” RapMon asked. The doctor turned around shocked and looked at them, “It turns out, that, she came back to life. It’s a miracle.” They looked shocked until the words sunk in and they started to cheer. After the cheered died down, “We don’t know how it happened. But, it’s a miracle. But, she’s currently in a coma. We don’t know how long she’ll be in a coma for, it could be a few days, a few months, a few years even and maybe even forever. But, we’ll keep you posted on her condition. And if anything happens, we’ll call you.” The doctor said. “Thank you doctor. Thank you.” BTS and XY said. The doctor nod and left the room. Then their phones started to beep, ‘A miracle has happened! The Leader Z, has come back to life after dying for 15 minutes’.  
 ** _~1 Week Later~_**  
One week after (Y/N) came back from the dead and still no news of her waking up. J-Hope stayed at the hospital every day, every night, just waiting for (Y/N) to wake up. No matter what the members say, he just won’t go. He swore, never to leave the hospital room until (Y/N) woke up, and that he’d be the first person she’d see when she wakes up. And every day, he’d talk to her about what’s been going on while she was in a coma and that how much he’d wish she wake up, because in one week, it’d be her birthday.  
 ** _~1 Week Later~_**  
It was (Y/N)’s birthday and BTS bought new clothes for J-Hope, he went to change while X and Y changed her clothes and BTS went out to buy the cake and presents and decorations for her birthday. When everyone was ready, they live streamed her birthday party, even if she was in a coma.  
All her presents were left on one side with the cake in the middle, then, RapMon started to film the part, “Okay everybody, it’s (Y/N)’s birthday today. She’s currently in a coma right now and can’t celebrate her birthday but we want to wish her a happy birthday and want you guys to be a part of it.” RapMon said. And BTS and X & Y waved excitedly at the camera and J-hope brought out the cake.  
 **Cake:** [**cake6**](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-Ez1f7mwPRQw/UEyxDhY54UI/AAAAAAAABf0/jhpK3IBGiEw/s1600/cake6.jpg)  
“Okay, Hana, Tul, Set…” and they started to sing happy birthday,  
‘Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear (Y/N)! Happy Birthday to you!’  
“Hip Hip!” “Hooray!” “Hip Hip!” “Hooray!” “Hip Hip!” “Hooray!”  
After they sung happy birthday a lot of comments were posted saying ‘Happy Birthday Z!’ ‘Happy Birthday Noona!’ ‘Happy Birthday Unnie!’ ‘Get Well Soon Unnie!’ ‘Get Well Soon Noona!’ and many more.  
When suddenly the heart monitor started beeping very loudly scaring the bands and viewers. Doctors and nurses ran into the room and started to wheel (Y/N) out the room, BTS and XY followed then while live streaming, they followed the doctors and nurses to the surgery room, “What’s wrong?!” J-Hope asked. “She’s in an unstable position right now. If we don’t start the surgery soon or find out what’s wrong soon, she’s as good as gone.” A doctor explained quickly and ran into the room and the door were locked and the red light switched on. BTS and XY collapsed onto their knees not knowing what to do or react, they’ve been in this situation before, but, they still can’t go cope with it. Forgetting they were still livestreaming, RapMon put the camera down on the chairs while J-Hope stays on the floor not knowing what to do while everyone else are crying their eyes out. The fans, viewer that were watching felt so sorry for them, they didn’t know what they could do to make them happy.  
 ** _~1 hour later~_**  
Within one hour, news spread everywhere, all around the world with headlines, ‘Possible Death of XYZ Leader’.  
The members started to get really worried, they didn’t know what to do if (Y/N) died, right now, all they could think about was (Y/N) possibly dying, they prayed to God, just hoping that (Y/N) would be okay and survive this. Another 2 hours have passed and no doctor or nurse have left the surgery room and more panic flowed throughout the members.  
Finally, the doctors and nurses came out the room, one of the doctors were pushed to the front to tell the members the news, “We’ve managed to stabilize (Y/N), but, we know, she’ll most likely never wake up. Those machines are the only thing keeping her awake. If one of those machines die out she’ll die immediately, meaning, she’s already dead, the only thing keeping her alive are those machines, the pills she took, the medication has spread all over her body already. It’d be a miracle if she’d wake up. So, now, you have a choice, to either pull the plug and let her go, or, keep her in pain, hooked to those machines to stay alive.” The doctor said as all the doctors and nurses stood behind him with pain all over their faces. “But, not only that, she used to cut, there were some fresh wounds on her arms that started to open when you brought her in and that made the medication flow through her body faster, when we were doing surgery on her, we noticed powder on her, turns out it was medications, meaning she put pill powder on her skin making it reach her blood stream from the outside. There’s almost no chance of her waking up.” The doctor finished. The members all collapsed to their knees in tears as the camera filmed everything.  
“So, you mean, there’s no chance my daughter would ever wake up.” Spoke a voice, turning their heads, they saw (Y/N)’s family. Her mother, her father, her older brother and younger brother. “Mr and Mrs (L/N), no, that’s not exactly it. There is a very small chance, but yes, there’s almost no chance of her waking up. Only a miracle can help her now.” The doctor answered. Tears streamed down her families face. “I knew it. It’s all my fault. I never should’ve allowed this. This is all my fault.” (D/N) said. “It’s not, appa. Unnie will get better. She’s strong.” (L/B) said.  
(If you don’t have one make him up same with the older brother)  
“Now, Mr and Mrs (L/N), what do you chose, let her go? Or make her stay?” The doctor asked. “Can we have time to think about this?” (B/B) said. “Of course. You can go in and see her if you wish.” The doctor said and the nurse opened the door. The members and her family quickly ran into the room and RapMon grabbed the camera, still forgetting that it’s still on and that everyone’s watching. Going inside, RapMon placed the camera on the table side pointing it towards the members and (Y/N). Everyone could see (Y/N) very pale, with a face mask on her face, her eyes closed and barely breathing into the face mask, all sorts or machines hooked to (Y/N). It pained them to see (Y/N), they knew they had to let her go, but they just couldn’t do it. It hurts too much to let her go, but making her stay, making her go through this pain would be worse. They’d rather let her free than trap her in her own body. Her mother looked at her husband and they nod at each other, knowing what to do.  
“We’ve decided, w-we’ve got to l-let (Y-Y/N), g-g-go.” Her mother said as she tried choking out every word as tears streamed down her face as her husband held his wife also crying. “Y-You’re not serious are you?” Suga asked, close to tears. “We’ve got to. I-I can’t let noona go through any more pain. It’s not right to make ourselves happy just to see her alive and let her suffer for our happiness, its only right to let her go hyungs, noonas.” (L/B) said, tears streaming down his face as he told them holding onto (Y/N)’s hand tightly not wanting to let her go. They looked at him shocked, they’d expected him to cry and say that he doesn’t want her to go and that he’d never want her to leave, but, they received the complete opposite, he may only be 8 years old, but, he was very wise for his age, and at times, even wiser than the adults. “We’ll give everyone all a week to say good bye, before we pull the plug.” (D/N) said sadly. The (L/N) all left the room, not because they wanted to, but because, they wouldn’t be able to face (Y/N) anymore. But, they saw, as soon as they said they’d pull the plug, they saw a smile, they saw that she was happy, happy that she’d be able to leave the world that’s caused her so much pain, but in her smile was sadness, sadness of leaving her friends, family, fans, and mostly, J-Hope, the man she fell in love with since the beginning.  
And in the end, the camera was never turned off, everyone watching fell to tears, knowing that the Leader of XYZ was soon to die within a week. Everyone forgot about the live stream and the camera and it filmed the whole week, everything that happened and was never turned off.  
 ** _~1 Week Later~_**  
“Do you have any last words?” the doctor asked. “Yes, I do.” J-Hope said as he walked to the front. He held (Y/N)’s hand saying, “(Y/N), from the minute I laid eyes on you. I knew you were the one. I knew you were the one I wanted to spend my life with, I’m very sorry for what I did to you. I know you’ve forgiven me, but, I still haven’t forgiven myself for what I did to you, but there’s still one thing I have to say to you, one…last…time.” J-Hope said. He got on one knee and took out a ring. “(Y/N), I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Even though you will past, I want to marry you to say that no other girl shall ever have my heart but you. I love you and nothing is ever going to change that. So, (Y/N), will you marry me?” and a tear streamed down her face, a tear of happiness, a tear saying, ‘I love you too. And yes, I will marry you.’ Everyone rejoices and J-Hope slipped the ring on her finger.  
 **Ring:**[ **sandiegophotographyweddings.com/simple-vintage-engagement-ri...**](http://sandiegophotographyweddings.com/simple-vintage-engagement-rings-ideas/)  
Then, one by one, everyone went up and said something to her.  
“Congratulations (Y/N)! I really wish to see you in a wedding dress. You’ve been a great sister to me. I love you (Y/N) and I hope, I’d be your brother in the next life. I’ll miss you little sis. J-Hope hyung’s very luck to meet you. ” RapMon said and kiss (Y/N) on the head before leaving her side for Suga to come up. Before he left, a tear dropped on her face.  
“Congratulations little sis! I’m so happy for you right now. You’ve been an amazing friend, you’ve cheered for us the whole way through. I’m glad J-Hope found a girl like you. I’ll really miss you, and I hope we’ll still be friends in our next life. I love you sis.” Suga said and kissed the top of her head, a tear slipped from his eye onto her face. He left her side for V to come up.  
“You’re so lucky (Y/N), getting married at such a young age. I’m envious already. J-Hope hyung’s a very lucky man. You’ve been the best friend and sister. I hope maybe in the future in our next life I’ll see you again, but be your brother in the life. You’ve supported us throughout our journey. I’ll really miss you, I love you sis.” V said and tears fell from his eyes onto her face as he kissed the top of her head and left for Jin to come up next.  
“Ah, (Y/N)-ah, you’re a lot younger than me and you get married before me. I’m jealous. You’re really lucky, no, J-Hope’s really lucky to find a girl like you. I’ll really miss you. I hope I see you and be your brother in our next life (Y/N). I’ll miss you little sis, I love you.” Jin said as tears streamed down his face which fell onto her face as he kiss her forehead, he left her side so Jimin could say something to her next.  
“(Y/N), I can’t believe you’re getting married. Congratulations! I can’t wait to see you in a wedding dress. J-Hope hyung’s really lucky isn’t he? I’m really going to miss you. I hope I’ll be your brother in our next life. I love you (Y/N), I’ll miss you a lot.” Jimin said, and tears streamed down his face which hit her face when he leaned down to kiss her forehead, he slowly left her side so Jungkook could say something to her.  
“(Y/N), I can’t believe it. You’re really getting married. You and I made a bet didn’t we, to see who’d get married first, turns out you won. J-Hope hyung better not go after any girls after he’s married you. If he does, I’ll kick his butt for you. I’ll really miss you sis. I love you.” Jungkook said and tears fell from his eyes onto her face as he kiss her forehead, he left her side so (1st/b/f/f) could say something to her.  
“Aigoo, I can’t believe you’re growing up so fast unnie. It was only a dream when we were younger but I can’t believe it’s coming true. From the past to now, I have so much I want to tell you, but I guess there are still things I can’t tell you, and I regret that. I’ll really miss you unnie. You’ve been my bestest friend I’ve ever had, thank you. I hope in our next life, instead of being sister-like friends, I hope we’d be siblings. I love you unnie. I’ll miss you.” (1st/b/f/f) said and tears streamed down her face and onto (Y/N)’s face and she kiss her cheek, and left her side so (2nd/b/f/f) could say something.  
“Unnie I’m so happy for you. Congratulations! I can’t believe I’ll see you in a dress other than the dresses I’ll stylist have chosen for you. I can’t wait. Thank you for being my bestest friend, you’ve been there for me from past to present from ups and downs. I owe you so much so (1st/b/f/f) and I will back up Jungkook oppa if he cheats. I hope we’ll be sisters in the next life not just best friends. I love you unnie. I’ll miss you very much.” (2nd/b/f/f) said and tears streamed down her face onto (Y/N)’s face and she kissed her cheek one last time and she left her side for her mother to say something.  
“I’m really going to miss you (Y/N). I’m sorry for not being the perfect mother for you. You’re my only daughter and I hope I’d be a better mother for you in our next life. I love you my daughter and I’ll miss you very much. Nothing I can say will ever express how much I feel about giving you up like this. It’s hard for me to give you up. I really hope I’d never have to do this, I’m really sorry for not being there when you need me. I love you (Y/N).” Said your mother, tears streamed down her face to fast and fell on your cheek, she kiss your forehead before turning to leave so her husband could say something.  
“I can’t believe my baby girls’ all grown up now. I wish I could walk you down the aisle in your wedding dress. You’re my only daughter and you mean the world to me. You’re the only other girl I love apart from your mother. I’m sorry for not being the perfect father. Nothing I can say will tell you how much you mean to me and how hard it was for me and your mother to make that decision. I’m sorry for not being there for you when you most needed me. I hope to be a better appa for you in our next life. I love you (Y/N).” Said your father as tears streamed down his face and onto your face, he kiss your forehead, turning to leave so your brothers could say something.  
“Noona! I’m really going to miss you. You’ve been the best noona ever! I really hoped to see you walk down the aisle in a beautiful white wedding dress. You’ve always been there when I needed a shoulder to cry on when umma or appa or hyung weren’t there. You’ve been the best! I’ll really miss you noona! I love you. I hope to be your dongsaeng in our next life. ” (L/B) said and tears streamed down his as and he kissed your forehead and held onto your hand not wanting to let go, then (B/B) picked him up and put him on the bed next to you as he cried lying next to you.  
“I can’t believe my dongsaeng’s getting married before me, that’s so sad. But, since it’s you I’ll be okay. I’m going to miss you a lot when you go (Y/N). You’ve been there for me when I needed to cry but couldn’t. You were like an older sister to me, maybe even a mother, I’ll miss you dearly little sis. I love you. I hope to be a better oppa for you in our next life.” (B/B) said and tears streamed down his face that hit your face as he leaned down to kiss your cheek.  
Finally, as everyone said their finally goodbyes did the doctors come and pull the plug. And the loud ringing of the machine that supported (Y/N)’s life rang throughout the room as no one could hold it in anymore and everyone collapsed onto their knees and let out a loud cry, crying like not tomorrow and collapsed into loud sobs, everyone hugged the person next to them crying on each other’s shoulders as the cameras caught everything.  
 ** _~1 Week Later~_**  
News soon spread around about (Y/N)’s death, the funeral date was set and the location. On the day of the funeral, (Y/N) wore a beautiful white wedding dress with her makeup on lying in a glass coffin cover in red petals.  
Dress: [**Beautiful-White-Satin-Zipper-back-Floral-A-Line-Sleeveless-Wedding-Dress-23156-84500**](http://img3.dressretail.com/pri/o/201307/Beautiful-White-Satin-Zipper-back-Floral-A-Line-Sleeveless-Wedding-Dress-23156-84500.jpg)  
Glass Coffin with Flower Petals: [**modthesims.info/d/410446 &h=760&w=1280&tbnid=9uJT...**](http://modthesims.info/d/410446&h=760&w=1280&tbnid=9uJTaAu6fkPRcM:&docid=gT0DINTWL_d4PM&ei=Sn3eVav3FOPOmwWD8auoDA&tbm=isch&ved=0CB0QMygCMAJqFQoTCKvEntqiyMcCFWPnpgodg_gKxQ)  
Everyone dressed in black, it was a funeral, but, also a wedding. There was BTS, X&Y, her family but also many K-Pop Bands, J-Pop/J-Rock Bands, C-Pop/M-Pop Bands and Artists, A-Pop/A-Rock Bands there:  
Mr.Mr, VIXX, SPEED, EXO, BigBang, DMTN, Shinhwa, MBLAQ, Teen Top, iKon, Seventeen, 1Punch, B.A.P, Super Junior, B1A4, Boyfriend, C-Clown, CNBLUE, XING, Epik High, SMRookies, 2AM, 2PM, GOT7, X-5, ss501,JYJ, 100%, Infinite, Ze;a, Block B,U-Kiss, TVXQ, SHINee, Double A, H.O.T, BEAST, WINNER, Nu’est, BTOB, JJCC, Boys Republic, B.O.M, Cross Gene, Chaos, V.O.S, 4Men, MyName, F.T Islands, 1TYM, Monsta X, UNIQ, A6P, History, Romeo, Twilight, Dynamic Duo, G.O.D, AST’1, F.I.X, F.Cuz, Brown Eyed Soul, Brown Eyes, Trouble Maker, A-Jax, Busker Busker, Double JJCC, LC9, Off Road, Topp Dogg, Orange Caramel, SNSD, 2NE1, F(x), Sistar, Tara, Miss A, Kara, Wonder Girls, After School, A-Pink, Girls Day, AOA, EXID, Secret, Nine Muses, 4minutes, Rania, The See Ya, Mamamoo, Dal Shabet, Ladies Code, Spica, Hello Venus, Crayon Pop, Ocean Girls, Many Solo Artists, Kelum, Soul’d Out, Da-ice, Nightmare, Uverworld, On/Off, One Ok Rock, SID, Aqua Timez, +Plus, Access, Sekai no Owari, Flow, Goose House, Asian Kungfu Generation, Granrodeo, Orange Range, Kat-tun, Baby Metal, Doll$Box, Dream, Tomboy, Wink, AKB48, Shugo Chara Egg, NO3B, French Kiss, Watarirouku Hashiritai, Watarirouka Hashiritai 7, Not Yet, SDN48, SKE48, NMB48, JKT48, HTY48, SNH48, Nogizaka 46, Alexandros, The Hopper, TFBoys, ATI7, Beyond, B2Y, Da Mouth, F.I.R, Grasshoppers, Mayday, Fahrenheit, My Little Airport, Nan Quan Mama, Phoenix Legend, Power Station, Roomie, S.H.E, Shin, Sodagreen, Twin, Many Female Chinese Artists, Many Male Chinese Artists, Black Veil Brides, Sleeping with Sirens, My Chemical Romance, Pierce the Veil, Big Time Rush, One Direction, 5 Seconds of Summer, Maroon 5, Nickleback, The Janoskians, The Vamps, Westlife, Backstreet Boys, Magcon Boys, King the Kid, NSYNC and Many Male and Female  Artists/Actors.  
There were also a lot of news reporters and fans there too.  
They all attended (Y/N)’s funeral/wedding. (Y/N) was on stage laying still when her hand moved, when she suddenly snapped her eyes opened, and she woke up banging her head against the glass making everyone snap their attention over to see (Y/N) alive, rubbing her forehead from the pain of hitting her head against the glass. J-Hope and BTS ran towards (Y/N) and threw the glass of her, she sat up and spoke, “Did you all miss me?” She asked opening her hands. J-Hope tackled her into a big hug and everyone cheered. No one could believe it, it was dead for a week when suddenly she awoken. At that moment, no one cared how she survived, all they cared about was that (Y/N) was alive and that’s all that mattered. J-Hope pulled away from the hug and kiss (Y/N) passionately on the lips and everyone cheered louder than ever. Breaking away from the kiss, “How?” “I was told it wasn’t my time yet. And, he let me back. He saw how every one of you cried for me and left a tear on my face and all having the same wish, he was touched and gave me a second chance.” (Y/N) answered. J-Hope kiss her once more and (Y/N) got of the flower bed and gave everyone a hug. BTS, X&Y and her Family were so happy to have (Y/N) back, right now, that’s all that mattered. “Thank you for giving me a second chance God. Thank you for giving her back to me.” J-Hope whispered. “No problem.” Was whispered into his ear, he turned to see a shining light with a shadow figure of a smiling man.  
The news spread so quick that ‘XYZ’s Leader came back to life.’  
After (Y/N) woke up they continued the wedding.  
J-Hope in Suit: [**btsjhopethaitrans.tumblr.com/post/69051341779/j-hope-in-blac...**](http://btsjhopethaitrans.tumblr.com/post/69051341779/j-hope-in-black-suit-%25E0%25B9%2580%25E0%25B8%2594-%25E0%25B8%2581%25E0%25B9%2582%25E0%25B8%25AE%25E0%25B8%259B%25E0%25B8%25AD%25E0%25B8%25AD%25E0%25B8%2581%25E0%25B8%2587%25E0%25B8%25B2%25E0%25B8%2599%25E0%25B9%2583%25E0%25B8%25AA-%25E0%25B8%25AA-%25E0%25B8%2597-%25E0%25B8%25AB%25E0%25B8%25A5-%25E0%25B8%25AD&h=960&w=719&tbnid=QAVmu9y_aYiSiM:&docid=YL8w20BYo2KyXM&ei=ln_eVbWKNuLDmQXVioroCA&tbm=isch&ved=0CBwQMygAMABqFQoTCLWt8PKkyMcCFeJhpgodVYUCjQ)  
BTS in suits: [**large**](http://data.whicdn.com/images/86405559/large.jpg)  
Her father walked his daughter up the aisle as her family watched her, they were so happy that their daughter was still alive and that God gave them a second chance. J-Hope held his hand out to (Y/N) and she took his hand.  
 ** _~Skip to Ring Ceremony~_**  
“Do you Jung Ho Seok, take (Y/N) (L/N) to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and to care for as long as you shall live?” The priest asked J-Hope. “I do.” J-Hope replied. “And do you (Y/N) (L/N), take Jung Ho Seok to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and to care for as long as you shall live?” The priest asked (Y/N). “I do.” (Y/N) replied. “I give you my blessing. You may kiss the bride.” The priest said as everyone in the church started cheering and J-Hope kissed (Y/N) passionately on the lips.  
 ** _~Timeskip 1 year later~_**  
“How’s my jagi?” J-Hope asked (Y/N), “I’m fine, and so will your child once you stop blowing on my neck.” (Y/N) answered. “How can I, you’re so beautiful jagi.” J-Hope replied. “You’re so cheesy.” (Y/N) said playfully hitting J-Hope’s arm. “I can’t wait for the baby to come in 2 months.” “I can’t wait either.” And J-Hope kissed (Y/N).  
   
 **The End**


End file.
